


[podfic] Rules of the Forest

by Annapods



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Noise - Freeform, Magical Realism, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, recording in situ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: There's a wolf in the parlor, and he's so damn polite. Smiling with all those enormous teeth, standing up so straight, tail curled politely down at his back. He's wearing his Sunday best, and while she's never seen a wolf in a suit before, she has to admit, this one's pulling it off. Starched and pressed, with a flower tucked behind one big furry ear."You're a long way from home," she says, conscious of being shabby beside him. Her red raincoat is still leaving puddles on the floor of the mud room.Written byFadeverb.





	[podfic] Rules of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rules of the Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722813) by [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/pseuds/fadeverb). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/rotf) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/op828451j9fa2ss/%5BFairy%20tales%5D%20Rules%20of%20the%20Forest.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/op828451j9fa2ss/%5BFairy%20tales%5D%20Rules%20of%20the%20Forest.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Female Character” square of my Podfic bingo 2018 card.  
Thanks to Fadeverb for giving blanket permission to podfic!

 


End file.
